Stormwater treatment systems typically remove solids from stormwater flow. These solids represent a major portion of the pollutant load contained in stormwater runoff. Current federal, state, and local stormwater treatment guidelines require that all stormwater runoff receive treatment to prevent the conveyance of pollution to downstream receiving water bodies.
An underlying problem with current stormwater treatment is that achieving greater pollutant removal efficiency may result in a reduction of the hydraulic conveyance, which may compromise the hydrology of the water shed. Historically, stormwater management has been primarily about flood prevention. Because of governmental mandates and environmental necessity, current stormwater management includes the prevention of the conveyance of pollutants. There is a necessity to prevent both flooding and the transmission of pollutants.
Because there is not a single stormwater treatment technique that is best for removing all pollutants, a treatment system that utilizes multiple techniques of filtration and retention, will yield a more successful and efficient stormwater treatment system. Additionally, all stormwater treatment systems require servicing, and a treatment system that employs multiple techniques will likely mitigate the substantial costs and labor associated with servicing current stormwater treatment systems.
Servicing a stormwater treatment system requires manual labor, equipment, and financial resources. Being able to service efficiently will yield the capture of more debris. Additionally, being able to service quickly with minimal manual labor will reduce the costs of servicing.
Accordingly, the current invention aims to provide a liquid treatment system that provides greater retention and filtration of stormwater, while increasing the efficiency and minimizing the resources utilized to conduct servicing of the treatment system.